Desecration of Courage's Past
Desecration of Courage's Past is the 4th episode of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block. Plot At night, Courage is observing the stars through a new telescope. As he looks, he gets a glimpse of a stray dog on the moon and upon seeing it, he recalls his encounter with the Cruel Vet and his evil scheme to send dogs to the moon. The next day, Courage overhears Sector V planning to go into space to investigate the presence of an adult on the moon and he decides to go with them to see if his parents are still alive. In the middle of the mission, Courage is caught, causing a distraction that leads to the ship crashing into the moon. To Courage's surprise, he sees that his parents are alive and well, and he takes them home with the others. Courage's parents settle into Courage's home, getting a room up in the attic. Things sour when they butt heads with Eustace and the former attack him viciously. Eustace tries to tell Muriel what happened, but she doesn't believe him. Courage's parents soon interact with the other toons and in time, become very impulsive and destructive. Later, they encounter Steven and they attack him too. Steven comes across Eustace, who is relieved to find that somebody believes him. They're both invited to a meeting hosted by Katz, which almost everyone attends. Due to the trauma of getting separated from their son for so long, they've developed a hatred for humans (the Cruel Vet was the only human they ever fully encountered) and they want to punish the human race by making them suffer the same fate they did. They've had the other dogs line the moon in the hopes that somebody would be foolish enough to investigate. Courage enters the meeting and is appalled at what is being said about his parents. The toons try to explain what's happening, but his parents trick him into thinking they're lying. Around night time, Courage's parents kidnap the toons and place them into a rocket, planning to send everyone to the moon. Scooby Doo, Big Dog and Little Dog get left behind since they're already dogs and they go to warn Courage, who still doesn't believe them. He's taken to the rocket and is heartbroken when he sees the truth. He attempts to get his parents to stop, but they refuse to listen. Courage tries to get the door to open, and this triggers a memory for Courage's parents, who recall the day they were sent to space and how Courage attempted to save them. They realize that they've become as bad as the very person that sent them away. They attempt to stop the rocket, but the machine overloads and the best they could do is get the door to the rocket open so everyone could escape. The lab explodes with Courage's parents presumed dead and Muriel and the toons embrace Courage. Muriel apologizes to Eustace for not believing him and the latter convinces Muriel to make him a big meal for compensation. The episode concludes as Steven looks through Courage's telescope and he sees his mother Rose. Trivia * This episode is dedicated to the memory of Michael Sporn, the writer for Remembrance of Courage's Past.